La cage
by Laemia
Summary: Yaoi. UA. Roxas/Riku. Le monde est une cage, Roxas l'a bien compris. Il ne veut pas de cette vie. Riku as t-il compris l'ampleur de ses illusions?


Disclaimer: C'est mon cerveau qui a réfléchi et mes doigts qui ont écrits. Ah, au fait, il paraît que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating: T

Pairing: Riku/Roxas... Eh oui!

Genre: Angst/Romance

Je vous préviens, c'est déprimant...

Hm... Rien d'autre à ajouter... 'Fin il me semble. Ah, si: Bonne lecture^^.

* * *

Ils se rendaient en cours, comme tout les jours. La journée démarrait comme toutes les autres, pour l'instant...

"J'n'ai marre."

Roxas fixait le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Le même paysage tout les jours; gris, terne, froid, mort. Riku, lui, fixait Roxas. Ce dernier avait toujours été d'un naturel peu enjoué, se perdant dans des pensées où personne ne pouvait le suivre, essayant de trouver une raison à tout, mais ne se satisfaisant d'aucune de ces raisons.

Depuis quelques jours, cependant, cela s'aggravait. S'il ne connaissait pas si bien le blond, il l'aurait cru nostalgique. Nostalgique de quoi? Non, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais vu heureux, il ne pouvait donc pas regretter une époque révolue.

"Marre de quoi?

-J'sais pas. De tout. De cette vie, elle m'ennuie.

-Ca t'ennuie? Mais... et moi, je t'ennuie?"

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui lança un regard fatigué, puis repris:

"C'est pas ça que je veux."

Alors là, l'argenté ne se serait pas attendu à une réponse comme ça.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?"

En vérité, il connaissait la réponse. Il la connaissait depuis le début, depuis ce jour, il y a trois ans. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

"C'est pas _toi_ que je veux."

Ca en language Roxas, ça signifiait_: "Je ne veux plus de toi, laisse-moi maintenant."_ Encore trop abasourdi pour s'attrister ou s'enerver, Riku posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je... je..."

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, exactement? Qu'il s'en fichait? Non mais quelle blague... Le blond secoua la tête.

"Non, personne... Juste un songe. Et ce n'est pas toi.

-Je... Je ne comprend pas Roxas, explique-moi...

-Tu n'es pas comme moi, dit ce dernier froidement. En fait, tu as de la chance, de ne pas être ainsi."

Comment cela avait-il commencé, déjà? Quel était le début de cette discution? Peut-être lorsque son désormais ex-petit ami avait ouvert la bouche, chose qu'il en faisait jamais dans le bus, d'ordinaire. Ou alors... Cela remontait sûrement à bien plus loin.

"Non... Non, Roxas, je n'ai pas de chance. Si tu veux quelqu'un qui te ressembles, dis-moi comment faire! Je serais comme toi si c'est ce que tu veux!

-Tu ne peux pas. C'est plus une manière de penser qu'autre chose... On est trop différents, Riku."

L'argenté avait maintes fois imaginé cette conversation, mais jamais il n'aurait pu faire face à ça. Il pensait qu'il allait pleuré lorsque Roxas lui annonçerait leur rupture, mais les larmes ne semblaient pas être au rendez-vous. Même elles l'abandonnaient, les traîtresses.

"Je ne comprend pas...

-Il y a... trois grandes catégories de personnes. Tout d'abord, il y a celles qui se fondent parfaitement dans la société, qui rient avec les gens, qui font des fêtes...

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais bien! Si c'est ça que tu veux dire, tu sais bien qu'on est pareils, on est rejetés tout les deux! Tu ne peux pas dire...

-Laisse-moi finir. Ensuite, il y a ceux que tu appelle les "rejetés", ceux qui voudraient faire partis de cette société, mais qui se font repousser pas les autres. Ils n'abandonnent pas pour autant. On pourrait appeller ça du masochisme. Je les comprends, dans un sens, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Ca, c'est ta catégorie. Les exclus."

Tout en écoutant le blond, Riku se rendit compte qu'il avait parfaitement réfléchi à son petit discours. Evidemment. Roxas ne laissait rien au hasard.

"Puis, poursuivit Roxas, il y a ceux qui ne veulent pas se mêler à la foule, qui n'aiment pas les gens qui vivent sans se rendre compte que leur monde est en train de s'autodétruire. Ceux-ci sont peu nombreux, donc ce sont eux qui ont tort. La minorité à toujours tort... J'ai tort, je sais, mais je n'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est juste moi qui ai un problème."

Là, Riku sû que les larmes ne l'avaient pas abandonnés, finalement. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas remarqué que Roxas souffrait autant. Lui, avait toujours crut qu'ils étaient pareils, des rejetés et rien d'autre. Mais l'exclusion de Roxas relevait du choix, contrairement à la sienne. Et ça, ça faisait une grande différence. Un abîme les séparaient sans qu'il aie rien remarqué. Finalement, Roxas reprit, et Riku l'écouta:

"Tu comprends? Je n'aime pas ce monde, j'ai l'impression d'être en cage... C'est... La vie est toujours mieux dans l'imagination..."

Maintenant, Riku comprenait pourquoi il lisait tout ces livres, il voulait juste se trouver dans un monde qu'il jugeait meilleur, et ça continuera sans doute longtemps... Toujours, même. Mais en sachant ça, il n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir pitié de Roxas. Alors c'était lui qui avait raison... Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Mais dans ce cas...

"Pourquoi avoir été avec moi tout ce temps, alors?

-C'est juste que... Au début, j'ai eu la naïveté de croire qu'on étaient semblables, juste parce que toi aussi tu étais seul. Ensuite, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je voulait continuer d'y croire, de trouver un moyen de t'aimer malgré tout. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une illusion."

Là, c'en fut trop.

"Je ne suis pas une illusion! hurla Riku à travers ses larmes. Tu es tombé amoureux de moi, c'est tout! pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer? Tu... Tu m'aimes encore, dis? Dis-le moi...

-Désolé, je suis trop égoïste pour ça... Si tu savais comme je me détestes parfois.

-Si tu te détestes tant que ça, alors reste avec moi, chuchota t-il. Tu ne t'en voudras plus, comme ça.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis qu'un putain d'égoïste, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi, alors je ne peux pas m'y obliger."

Puis, l'expression du blond changea, et il parla d'un ton beaucoup plus léger, comme s'il annonçait la météo.

"D'ailleurs, dit-il, je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'aimes. Je cumules les défauts et je n'essaye même pas de m'en cacher. Je devrais te dégoûter. Je crois que toi aussi, tu aimes une illusion..."

Ce changement de ton, avait remarqué Riku, était un signe de nervosité chez Roxas, un signe qu'il parle de lui comme il est réellement, qu'il laisse tomber toutes ses barrières. Il ne fait pas semblant... Et il as sans doute raison, mais Riku refusait d'y croire. Il aimait Roxas, peut importe ce que celui-ci dira.

"C'est triste...

-Oui."

Puis, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui n'avait pas cessées de couler, il constata, comme dans un état second:

"Le bus s'arrête. On est arrivés.

-Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui, l'informa Roxas. Je ne sais même pas si je vais y retourner un jour.

-Tu vas où?

-'Sais pas, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Je vais... juste essayer de sortir de la cage, pour voir si je peux y arriver."

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, Riku hocha et descendit du bus. En se rendant dans sa salle de classe, il croisa les groupes d'élèves qui riaient, ces mêmes groupes qu'il voulait intégrer depuis toujours, et que Roxas fuyaient comme la peste.

Et lui? Qu'allait-il faire, à présent? Peut-être essayer d'amménager sa cage à sa façon, pour qu'elle paraisse moins terne.

_Le monde est une cage qui nous empêche de faire ce qu'on voudrait. On est piégés par les autres, par ceux qui ont décidés comment serait la vie. Ceux qui ont créés leur propre cage, en un sens. On peut choisir de vivre dans cette cage, parfois même, on ne se rend pas compte qu'elle nous entoure. On peut aussi essayer de la changer à notre guise, pour la transformer à notre façon, de manière à ce qu'elle ne ressemble pas à celle des autres. Ou alros, on peut essayer de sortir de la cage, pour explorer le vrai monde. Il n'y a peut-être aucun moyen d'en sortir, mais on peut toujours passer ses mains à travers les barreaux, et voir ce qu'il se passe ensuite._

* * *

Bon, c'est pas grand chose, mais j'ai pondu ça hier soir. C'est très court (oui, je fais une fixette sur la taille des fics!) mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Les rewiews n'agressent ni les doigts, ni le cerveau, et ça fait plaisir aux auteurs, alors... Rewiew please? Comment ça non? T_T


End file.
